How Can I?
by Jung Hyejoong
Summary: Sebenarnya yang dari dulu tidak mengerti aku adalah kau, Hyuung.-Jung Jaejoong. If only time could stop. If only we could erase. If only we could go back in time, To the day when we first met. Even when I dream, I don't want to believe those words. Because I love you-How Can I?/YunJae/oneshoot/DLDR!


**Title: How Can I**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Pairing : YunJae, slight YunRa(sangat terpaksa)  
**

**Warning: YAOI, typo(s), BL, gaje, BoyxBoy! cerita pasaran! alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! ****Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

**.**

**.**

**Fanfict ini terinspirasi dari MV Please Don't-ny **

**So, jangan heran kalo ngerasa ide ceritanya sama**

**Fanfict ini juga sudah pernah diterbitkan di koran harian di kota saya hihi**

**Enjoy reading ^^**

**.**

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya pria yang mengenakan kemeja putih–dengan lengan kemeja yang disingsingkan- itu mengumpat dalam hati. Sepertinya pria dengan rambut berbentuk apel itu benar-benar kesal, kentara dari raut wajahnya yang sedari tadi hanya datar sambil terus mengaduk sup di dalam panci. Sesekali pria manis itu menatap tajam kearah wanita paruh baya yang tengah menata _sirloin steak_ di atas piring dengan riang.

Wanita dengan apron merah itu menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak. Kemudian ia merengut kesal karena merasa risih ditatap dengan tajam, "Ayolah, kenapa kau terus menatapku seperti itu?" tanya wanita itu sambil berkacak pinggang.

Pria manis itu memajukan bibirnya imut, "Ma, kau pasti sudah tahu jawabanku."

"Jaejoong sayang, ini mendadak. Kau tahu kita tidak mempunyai pembantu, aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan hidangan makan malam _special_ sendirian."

Jaejoong –pria manis tadi- memutarkan bola matanya, "Lantas kau tega menyuruhku untuk pulang dan membantu menyiapkan semuanya? Ma, pekerjaanku di kantor lebih penting dari ini. Memangnya siapa yang akan datang, eh?" berondong Jaejoong seraya mematikan kompor. Detik berikutnya ia mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar suara bel rumahnya berbunyi nyaring. Jaejoong berdecak sebal saat melihat Ibu kandungnya itu tersenyum seperti mengisyaratkan 'Tolong buka pintunya'. Dengan langkah kesal ia menuju pintu rumahnya. Dan matanya seketika melebar saat ia melihat seorang pria dengan balutan kaos santai serta jeans sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Jaejoong mendecih pelan, baru saja ia ingin menutup pintu rumahnya tetapi pria tampan di depannya itu sudah terlebih dahulu menahannya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau salah alamat!" kata Jaejoong sambil tetap berusaha menutup pintu.

"Jung Jaejoong! Biarkan aku masuk!"

"Jangan harap! Kalau kau kesini bersama dia, enyah saja kau dari sini, Jung Yunho !"

Yunho berdecak sebal, kemudian ia membiarkan pintu itu tertutup. Pria dengan mata musangnya itu mengarahkan pandangannya mencari sosok wanita cantik yang kini tengah menghampirinya.

"Yun, setiap kita kesini dia pasti selalu seperti itu." lirih wanita cantik itu.

Yunho tersenyum kaku, merasa tak enak dengan wanita yang sudah dua tahun berstatus sebagai istrinya itu. Yunho sudah terbiasa dengan sikap adik kandungnya yang semaunya sendiri itu. Yunho tinggal di luar kota untuk mengurusi perusahaan mendiang Ayah-nya disana. Setiap enam bulan sekali ia akan pulang ke rumahnya bersama Ara–istrinya. Hei, perjalanan jauh ini cukup melelahkan! Kenapa Jaejoong tega sekali tidak membiarkan mereka masuk untuk sekedar istirahat sebentar? Lagi pula, dari beberapa penolakan yang adiknya itu lakukan ini yang paling membuat hatinya sakit. Biasanya Jaejoong hanya akan mendiamkannya, atau adik laki-lakinya itu tidak akan membuatkan masakan kesukaannya. Ia jadi tidak habis pikir dengan adiknya itu.

"Apa dia masih belum bisa menerimaku selama dua tahun ini, Yun?"

Yunho tersentak, kemudian ia menatap Ara. Wanita cantik yang ada dihadapannya ini hampir sempurna. Tetapi mengapa adiknya sampai sekarang tidak bisa menerima kehadiran Ara sebagai istrinya? Mengapa adiknya itu terlihat tidak menyukai hubungan mereka? Apa hanya karena istrinya itu mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan Jaejoong dulu? Oh, ayolah. Itu hanya masa lalu. Toh, hubungan Ara dan Jaejoong sudah kandas. Lantas, salahkah sekarang dirinya yang menjalin hubungan dengan Ara?

Yunho menghela nafasnya kemudian ia menggenggam tangan Ara, "Biarkan saja. Dia hanya butuh waktu." katanya yakin dan dibalas dengan senyuman manis dari Ara.

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mendengar suara berisik dari dalam, beberapa detik kemudian indra penglihatannya menemukan Ibu-nya tengah membuka pintu dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"Maafkan dia. Anak itu sedang dalam _mood _yang buruk." ucap Ibunya sambil tersenyum dipaksakan.

Yunho dan Ara hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, kemudian mereka memasuki rumah setelah diisyaratkan Ibunya. Yunho sedikit merenggangkan tubuhnya, sedetik kemudian pria tampan itu beranjak meninggalkan Ara yang sedang berbincang dengan Ibunya di ruang tengah. Langkah kakinya menelusuri tangga dan menuju kamar sang adik. Mengulurkan tangannya ke knop pintu, Yunho mengambil nafas terlebih dahulu sebelum membukanya.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" tanyanya sambil menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Pria tampan itu menghela nafasnya lagi ketika adiknya tidak menggubris perkataannya. Dengan langkah pelan ia menghampiri adik kesayangannya yang tengah asyik memainkan laptopnya di atas tempat tidur, "Aku ingin bicara." katanya pelan seperti berbisik.

Seolah lebih tertarik dengan laptopnya, Jaejoong lagi-lagi tak menggubris perkataan kakaknya. Air wajah Jaejoong berubah menjadi kesal ketika tiba-tiba laptopnya diambil paksa oleh Yunho, "Apa maumu? Aku tak punya banyak waktu!" ketusnya.

Yunho menggeram kesal melihat kelakukan adiknya, "Bisakah kau bersikap biasa padanya? Aku tahu kau masih kesal dengan kami, tapi kumohon mengertilah."

Jaejoong mendecih pelan, "Maksudmu Ara? Kau tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku. Kau pikir mudah melihat orang yang kau cintai menikah dengan orang lain?" bentak Jaejoong dengan nada tinggi.

"Kau dan dia hanya masa lalu! Tak bisakah kau merelakan dia untuk bersamaku? Kalau kau mencintainya kenapa dulu kau meninggalkannya?"

"Bukan aku tapi dia! Bahkan alasannya memutuskan hubungan hanya karena wajahku yang lebih wajar dikatakan cantik daripada tampan! Kenapa? Dia malu dengan aku yang seperti ini!?"

"Jelas saja dia malu dengan wajahmu itu!" Yunho tersentak setelah membentak adiknya itu, tiba-tiba saja hatinya berdenyut sakit saat melihat mata Jaejoong yang berkaca-kaca seperti ingin menangis. Oh, Tidak. Ia lupa adik kesayangannya ini begitu rapuh. Biarpun ia terlihat kuat diluar, adiknya itu sangat sensitif. Bisa-bisanya ia dengan kejam melontarkan kalimat seperti itu. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan wajah Jaejoong yang seperti perempuan? Lagi pula Jaejoong tidak pernah meminta pada Tuhan untuk memberikan wajah seperti itu, 'kan? Bahkan jika dipikir, mungkin sikap Jaejoong yang selama ini lebih dominan seperti perempuan membuat orang-orang mengejek Jaejoong sebagai perempuan yang terperangkap dalam tubuh laki-laki. Jika sudah seperti itu, Yunho-lah yang melindungi Jaejoong. Bahkan sejak mereka masih kecil dulu, Yunho sudah seperti tameng yang melindungi Jaejoong. Sejak dulu ia berjanji tidak akan pernah membuat adik kesayangannya itu menangis. Tapi sekarang? Mengapa ia yang membuat adiknya itu menangis?

Dengan tangan gemetar Yunho berusaha menggapai wajah Jaejoong, tetapi belum sempat melakukan itu Jaejoong sudah menepis kasar tangannya dan dengan cepat berlari meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terpaku disana. Rasanya ia ingin sekali mencegah adiknya, tetapi entah mengapa kakinya terasa kaku, bibirnya terasa kelu untuk sekedar mencegah Jaejoong.

Hening. Pria tampan itu bergeming sejak kepergian adiknya. Tanpa ia sadari aliran sungai kecil terbentuk di pipinya. Merasa bersalah? Ya, tentu saja. Dari awal mungkin dirinya sudah melukai hati adiknya. Bagaimana bisa ia bersenang-senang di atas penderitaan adiknya sendiri?

Yunho berteriak lantang sambil menjambak rambutnya berusaha melepaskan kesesakan yang melanda hatinya. Tak puas dengan semua itu, ia melempar semua benda yang tertangkap oleh retina matanya. Sampai akhirnya ia lelah dan merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur adiknya. Sesekali ia memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut pelan sambil menormalkan nafasnya.

Ketika ia baru saja ingin beranjak dari tempat tidur, mata musangnya tak sengaja melihat laptop Jaejoong–yang ia ambil paksa- tergeletak di atas nakas. Perlahan, tangannya terulur meraih laptop tersebut. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat sebuah file yang sepertinya belum sempat ditutup oleh Jaejoong saat Yunho merebut paksa laptopnya tadi. Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi Yunho membuka file itu. Dan seketika mata musangnya membulat ketika membaca tulisan yang ditulis Jaejoong disana. Lagi. Air matanya turun dengan tidak sopannya. Ketika ia ingin beranjak mencari Jaejoong, tiba-tiba saja _handphone_-nya berbunyi nyaring. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya ketika melihat nama Jaejoong yang tertera disana. Dengan sigap ia menekan tombol hijau di _handphone_-nya.

"Sekarang kau dima–"

"Apa anda keluarga dari pemilik _handphone_ ini?" tanya suara dari seberang _line_ sana dengan nada suara getir.

Yunho melebarkan matanya, pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai terbayang di benaknya, "Ya. Memangnya kenapa dengan adik saya?"

"Beberapa saat yang lalu adik anda telah menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir setelah kecelakaan lalu lintas."

Seketika handphone itu terlepas dari genggaman tangan Yunho. Mendadak dirinya seakan lupa bagaimana cara untuk bernafas. Tubuhnya lemas mendengar berita duka beberapa saat yang lalu. Air mata kembali membanjiri pipinya.

**.**

**.**

Laptop putih itu masih menyala, menampakkan sebuah tulisan yang beberapa jam lalu ditulis oleh Jaejoong sebelum ajal menjemputnya.

**_Sampai saat ini pun, dia masih mengira aku membencinya karena menikah dengan Ara. Tidakkah dia sadar akan perasaanku selama ini? Tuhan, jika pada akhirnya kami tidak bisa bersatu, mengapa Engkau menciptakan perasaan ini untuknya? Aku merasa seperti orang yang paling nista di dunia ini karena mencintai kakak kandungku sendiri. Kenapa, Tuhan? Kenapa Kau ciptakan aku sebagai laki-laki? Kenapa Kau menciptakanku sebagai adik dari Jung Yunho? Hinakah aku masih menyimpan perasaan ini untuknya? Apakah sekarang Kau sedang menertawakanku yang hina ini, Tuhan? Jika suatu saat nanti aku kembali dilahirkan bukan sebagai Jung Jaejoong, apakah aku masih bisa mencintainya, Tuhan?_**

-END-

Maaf membuat ending yang seperti ini TT^TT

semoga kalian suka ya

berminat ninggalin jejak? /kitty eyes/


End file.
